A Werewolf's Tail 2
by Lugia Smiles
Summary: This is my second theory on how Remus got bitten by a werewolf. This is after reading HBP, the other one of my theories is set before HBP. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings stuff.**

**A Werewolf's Tail 2:**

A three year old Remus Lupin looked up at his mother, who was sitting beside the fire, reading 'Magical Creatures And How To Care For Them,' a book which belonged to Remus's father. Being a muggle, one would think she'd be afraid of magical creatures, but Nimue found them thrilling. All the Lupins were completely fascinated by magical creatures, in fact, Remus's dad, Frodo, worked in the Department for Control of Magical Creatures. It was just a few hours past dawn, because Frodo had been called in to work a night-shift, and Remus had awoken early. It was dark and stormy outside, rain was pelting against the windows, and the trees were swooshing in the nearby forest due to the wind.

The trees were making so much noise that Nimue didn't even hear Frodo's car pull up outside the house. He drove a muggle car because it was less conspicuous when he had to travel in muggle inhabited areas. It wasn't until the front door opened a few minutes later, and a man with scruffy, light brown hair stepped into the room, water dripping off his hair and clothes to fleck the carpet with drops. He pulled out his wand and dried himself off. Mrs. Lupin jumped up and kissed her husband, then Remus's father said in an undertone,

"We need to talk. Kitchen, now. It's very important." The couple left the room, and Frodo looked unusually troubled. The tall man ruffled Remus's hair as he passed.

In the kitchen, Frodo turned to his wife.

"Nimue, I'm afraid I have some very bad news. Terrible infact."

"What? Frodo, what's wrong? What is it?"

"We had to kill a werewolf last night. She was running rampant and had bitten three people, just in this last month and a bit."

"And…?" His wife said imploringly.

"She- she was one of Greybacks." Nimue's gasp was audible even over the sound of dinner cooking and Remus playing with his blocks in the next room. "She was his favorite niece. We didn't know at the time. When I got back to the office, he'd – he'd left a message." He sunk down into a chair.

"What did it say?" Whispered Nimue.

"The letter said 'You got my niece, so I'm coming for Remus.'

"No! No… please… not Remy… not our little boy…!" She exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so." Frodo said wearily. He looked up, and Nimue saw the pain in his eyes. "And tomorrow night is the full moon."

The next day, just before sunset, a baby Remus Lupin was toddling around the outside of the cottage, followed by his anxious mother. Frodo had promised to be home early, he should arrive home any minute, with a battalion of Aurors and people from his office, to help fend of Greyback when he came. He had not wanted to go to work at all, since Nimue couldn't do any magic, being a muggle and all, but he was called off on an extremely high priority call that he couldn't possibly get out of.

While Nimue was musing these thoughts, Remus was still toddling along, only about fifteen meters in front of his mum. Suddenly, there was a loud CRACK, and a dirty man appeared next to Remus. Nimue was shocked. She flew at the man, shouting  
"Fenrir!" but before she came into contact with the werewolf, the man grabbed Remus round the middle, hoisted him up, pointed his wand and yelled  
"Obliviate" to get rid of Nimue's memory of the kidnapping, then disapparated with another CRACK. Nimue sank to the ground. "Noooooo!" She yelled. "NOOOOOOO!"

With a third CRACK, Fenrir Greyback appeared in a cave, holding a now screaming and squirming Remus. The last rays of sunlight were soon going to disappear over the horizon. Fenrir set Remus down, and the little boy cowered in a corner. Fenrir pointed a long, dirty finger at the cave entrance, his eyes gleaming maliciously.

"Run, little Remus, run." He said, and the little boy bolted, running as fast as his little legs could carry him, into the forest. Fenrir pointed his wand at the boy's slowly retreating back, and snarled "Obliviate!" to wipe out the little boy's memories of the kidnapping. The spell hit, and the young child stopped and looked around. Finding himself in completely strange surroundings, Remus started crying, and then continued toddling as fast as possible into the woods.

Fenrir gave the boy a big head start. "It would be easy to track and catch up with the kid." He figured. As the last ray of sunlight left the sky, and the moon glimpsed the area, Fenrir transformed.

Remus was running. Well, to be truthful, toddling very quickly. He was advanced for his age, so he could move quite fast at need. And he was scared. Vines caught at his feet, and leaves and branches brushed against his arms, legs, and face. The forest seemed to be thinning out slightly when a snapping and smashing sound came from behind him. The little boy turned around, to see a gigantic werewolf leap at him from in between to big maple trees.

Remus screamed, and tried to run, but the werewolf pounced, and knocked him down. He was bit over, and over, and over, screaming in pain and terror.

From the road, Frodo Lupin heard the screams as him and the others drove by. He stopped his car and leapt out, the other people following, and ran into the forest, towards the screams of his son. When Remus had run into the forest, he'd unknowingly ran in the direction of the road. Frodo charged in, wand held at the ready. When he found his boy, bitten, and lying on the ground with a werewolf on him, biting at every part of bare flesh on his child, he and the other people from the Ministry bombarded Greyback with so many spells that the werewolf had to retreat. They couldn't follow the menace though as Remus had to be taken straight to St. Mungo's for medical care, to stop him dying of his wounds.

This is one of my theories on how Remus Lupin became a werewolf.


End file.
